She Who Owns The Night
by Yokaigurl
Summary: A series of one-shots of Abby with anyone on the team. Romance, humor, daddy gibbs and daughter abby relationships, did I mention humor? Oh and poor DiNozzo's spot of being the favourite vanishing infront of his eyes - THIS WEEK 2 - JETHRO IS DEAD
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own anything. Other than my slipping sanity and the snot that seems to think that becoming liquid and wasting thousand of kleenex is fun.

Pairing: Gibbs x Abby

"………_Coffee, is it good?"_

The office was busy as usual. Running around gather evidence, gathering witnesses and gathering body parts, a typical day.

It was a good day.

Until the team realized that Gibbs had yet to arrive.

"He's never this late. Do you think the coffee guy screwed up the order?" questioned McGee thoughtfully. "Not even McGoo! (pointed look) IF, and only IF the coffee guy did screw up the order, we should be hearing about it on the news" replied DiNozzo staring into the computer screen.

Appearing over his shoulder without alerting him (DAMN IT!), Ziva peered into the screen of a helicopter flying over random shaped green blocks. His eyes narrowed in concentration and trying desperately to disregard the stupidly sweet smelling perfume or shampoo she decided to use today.

"For what honor, or curse (asshole) do I get this unwelcome visit from my (sniff) teammate?" asked a smiling DiNozzo as he paused the game. She smiled just as brightly back at him. "Well, just wanted to see if you could beat my score, since you spend most of your time behind a computer after being dumped by that 'beautiful' blonde just yesterday".

He frowned. Double checking the scores, he glared above his computer. Their eyes went into overdrive.

_Let's see what you got, David._

_BRING IT DiNozzo._

"For the love of, can't you two do something WITHOUT trying to kill each other?"

"NO"

McGee threw his hands above his head and went back to searching for a cute little puppy.

The elevator binged and entered a pissed off Gibbs holding a case file and a extra large coffee.

_Oh shit_ a collective thought erupted through the team.

A stoic Gibbs usually meant a happier Gibbs. A pissed off Gibbs meant that no one was safe and anyone that came close will be ripped a new one. "Were so screwed" mouthed DiNozzo to Ziva and McGee.

"What was that DiNozzo?" "NOTHING BOSS. ABSOLUTLY NOTHING. DIDN'T SAY A WORD. DID I SPEAK? NOOO. NOOO!"

"…."

DiNozzo whacked himself in the back of the head and offered a meek 'sorry' before he went back to cowering behind his computer. By this time, Ziva walked (more like ran) to her side and began to type at a manic speed while McGee also went back to a neutral website to work on paper work.

Gibbs sat down heavily, slamming his case file (making them all jump) and turned on his computer. Cursing under his breath he opened the case file and started to bark off orders left and right. "Did you get that e-thing or whatever?" "Do you mean e-mail boss?" "Whatever McGee. Did you get it?" They nodded.

He gave them a pointed look. "Well? What the hell have you been doing all morning? Playing that damn helicopter (stiffen) game this morning?! Ziva!" "YES!" "Well?!"

"Uhhh…well, we're not in a particular……never mind. No we haven't worked on it yet."

Heavy foot steps were heard walking up the corridor and entering in a combination of white, black and cutely lopsided pigtails was Abby looking pleasantly tired. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and pig tails limp. Her face blank of her volume enhancing animal free testing lip gloss and typical eyeliner. Though her face usually pale, today her face resembled a sheet of freshly bleached paper.

Basically, Abby looked like crap.

Her outfit was more conserved, more for the purpose of keeping warm, despite the weather being about 50 today. Go figure.

Letting Abby have his chair, McGee shoved the chair over to DiNozzo who patted the seat for her to sit. Ziva threw a hairbrush at DiNozzo to catch and a few stronger hair elastics. Landing hard on the chair, Abby let Tony do his work of fixing her hair. It didn't have the same bouncy or shine that is usually had and he had more than enough fun playing around with Abby's hair. Basically, he was her hair dresser.

He was man of MANY skills.

Her eyes started to tear up and sneezed in rapid succession. Tossing a Kleenex box Abby missed and ended up on the floor. Groaning she bent over to pick it up doing so, DiNozzo bent with her to keep up with the pigtail that ended up with a smack in the face as her head connected with his face. Both groaned (for different reasons) at the contact and again, both looked so stupid that Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"What's up Abby?"

She looked in the direction of the voice, mistaking McGee as the t.v. and spoke. "Well, director lady dude….person….SHEPARD! There we go! Shepard! She asked nicely if I might add, to process some evidence that came in from a top secret mission that I can't tell a soul about….and yet I just told you there was a top secret missions even though I DENY all EXISTENSE OKAY?! Okay! Well, that ended up like" She quickly glanced at her watch after using her extravagant hand movements. She glanced at the wrong arm. "Well! That was about 2 hours ago. I went home all nice and sober like and didn't get any sleep because well, I don't think it's cool when the dog two doors down barks to the rhythm of the newlyweds that so happens to live above me."

"How khnew are whe takking about Abuss?" asked a curious DiNozzo with the hair brush and elastics in between his teeth. "Curious about other peoples sex life are we Tony? Not getting any?" asked Ziva in a pity voice trying to hold onto a pout. He whipped his eyes to her she was sure he was going to have whiplash. "Well! New as in, a day ago" rambled Abby.

They winced. She wasn't going to get ANY sleep by the sounds of it. "And they're 25."

Gibbs got up; coffee still kept in his protective clutches and tugged Abby up gently. Who knew gentle was in Gibbs physical appearance and vocabulary? Hair in nicely set pigtails, he slowly, like he was in love, took them out. Ignoring the protest and whine from DiNozzo of saying 'I just put those bloody things in! They were POYFECT! POYFECT!' 'SHUT UP DINOZZO!' 'MAKE ME DAVID'.

"Enough children"

"Yes boss"

Abby looking at him through slightly glazed over eyes spotted the coffee in his hand. TRAGET SPOTTED. Almost in slow motion her hand reach out and grasped the coffee cup in her wobbly hands. The team froze. No one ever LIVED to take his coffee. Even if they did, they sent about 20 to appease the God of death. They knew Abby is number one in his heart, but taking Gibbs's coffee.

That was suicide.

_PLASE DON'T KILL ABBY! _They all silently prayed.

"………Coffee, is it good?"

Before anyone could reply or protest in agony Abby took a tentative sip of Gibbs's sacred coffee. His face blank as usual didn't even twitch as she took a sip. Tony was about ready to duck under his desk while Ziva held up a folder to block her face from the on coming bloodshed. Well, not here but probably somewhere more secluded. She should know.

McGee just whimpered and closed his eyes tightly.

"….is it good, Abs?" the tone cut through the 'rising' tension throughout the team. She smacked her lips, played with the flavour in her mouth and swallowed. He gingerly took back the cup and smiled at her. "It's not the best, but it keeps me going". "I think it needs more milk….or cream. I love cream. And sugar! I LOVE sugar!" "I know. So why don't I buy you and I a hot chocolate on the way to my house. You'll get more rest there." He placed his arms around her shoulder and dropped the cup in Ziva's garbage as he walked out with Abby.

A small smile and chuckle escaped Gibbs as he looked at the drowsy yet excited Abby as she wanted 'white hot chocolate with TONS of sprinkles'.

"Bye guys!" she waved enthusiastically as the shiny aluminum elevator doors closed.

"….bye Abby" came the small and meek reply of the team.

"…… she will ALWAYS be the favourite and get away with murder"

"Shut it McBacon"

"It's true Tony. Have you slept over at his house yet?"

"ONCE!" a stare that could pierce his oh so frail heart "I was on stakeout. So, YEAH IT COUNTS" he boosted. His pride and ego was starting to go down here. Fast. Faster than Katie Holmes's appearance in any note worthy movies. Wait, when was that?

"….I'll never be the favourite right?"

"Nope"

"Not even close"

"Unless you grew boobs, black hair, long black hair actually, dressed like a Goth and listened to all types of music that makes your ears bleed and slept in a coffin. Then yes, you'll be his favourite" reported a way too happy McGee.

"Oh! Don't forget! Always gives Gibbs good answers on time and basically makes him happy!" shoved in Ziva. Oh, this was fun. This, THIS is her territory. Making Tony cry.

"Do you know, that I really hate you all right now?"

"Yeah we know" awww they were TWINS now. That made him sick.

_I'll never be the favourite………DAMN YOU ABBY_

Abby sneezed in the car. "I think DiNozzo wants to habe a shleep over twuu".

Gibbs only smiled and handed her, her hot white chocolate with lots of sprinkles and his new steaming hot coffee served right to hold as he got into the car. They rode off to some oldies that they found themselves humming to the tune.

He picked up the phone and started to back orders to his team as Abby sighed in relief at the hot liquid of gods soothed her aching throat.

It was a good day.

"Did you have fun, oh mighty Gibbs?"

He could only smile.

It was a very good day.

Well! That was my first attempt at that!

Hope you all like! This is all about ABBY! I love how she dresses and I like how she gets away with basically everything. She's daddy's lil girl!

BLOODBATH fully showed that. Woot to fathership man!

Tune in for another!

Love

Yokaigurl


	2. Chapter 2 In Morning

Hello! It seems like I am back from the dead and I have some new and more interesting ABBY fics that I need to get out of my head....that seems to talk to me more often than not.

JUST GRADUATED high school WHICH is why I haven't said anything and I have just finished my dance recital. But enough of that since you don't really care, which I will cry in the corner as you read this story.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Otherwise, I would have a TOTAL battle between elf lord and the movie teacher. Think about that wisely.

Chapter 2: In Morning

The day began yet again for the team with an all too bright and sunny morning. The birds began chirping and Ziva thought that those robins would be good target practice for her new found obsession – arrows, McGee and his new found love of triple triple coffee and Tony nursing a hangover from a undercover mission requiring him to be a friendly bartender. A bit too friendly.

But yes, it was a typical day of no sleep and a rough night catching the suspect who was now in interrogation with a rather pissed off Gibbs. "Does anyone wanna go and check to see if the guy is still alive?" pondered aloud the bitter Tony.

Ziva laughed "I think you should have the honour! As he did...well, SHE like you quite a bit there Tony". McGee could only hold back a snort of laughter at the memory when Gibbs revealed the last bit of information to the team as they took down the suspect.

_Smashing several glass cups and bottles of alcohol from the impact, Gibbs looked up at his stunned team from his position on top of the suspect. Already handcuffed, the only reason he was still on the floor was because there wasn't any space for him to get up._

"_What the hell are you staring at? If you guys did your jobs properly, maybe I wouldn't have to step in and help" he growled at them as he finally got the space to stand up. The team shared a look and a burp from a intoxicated Tony. "We're sorry boss but we assumed she wouldn't be as strong. Well, maybe McGroggle...no McGiggle and Zeeeevaah but I did and I'm drunk as a sailor....sorry for the pun" he all but slurred. During this time McGiggle and 'Zeeeevaah' gave Tony dirty looks._

"_Well good for you DiNozzo but did you notice anything about this 'girl' here?" question a now slightly relaxed Gibbs. Puzzled Tony decided against nodding his head no because the room was starting to convey into a mosaic of ugly crap. "No?" Gibbs shook his head in amusement._

"_Well that's too bad there DiNozzo because for the whole night, your hands have been groping a guy. Gear up and lets go"_

_With that Tony dropped._

"Oh, I will cherish this moment for the rest of my life. I think I might add this part to my new book. A new twist!" McGee commented as he pretended to make that little box with his hands like a director. What he saw was Tony, head on the desk with his smoke and alcohol smelling coat covering his head. He shuddered at the horrid memory and the fact that they _connected_ was the worst part.

"When I get home, I need to watch some kind of movie...like a porno. They always have good dialogue" he muttered under his sanctuary.

The elevator doors opened and in came Abby. Except it wasn't happy Abby, or even calm Abby. It was depressed, teary eye, nose running and depressed Abby who was dressed in her funeral outfit.

All the members, minus Tony turned to stare at Abby. Ziva didn't know what compelled her to do it, as she never actually felt the need to physically touch someone without wounding or protecting them, she stood up and gave Abby a hug. With that touch Abby clung to her like a baby gorilla to a mother, burying her head into her neck and letting out small gasps of air. The moisture on Ziva's t-shirt that smelled of her sweat from yesterday told her that Abby was crying.

McGee stood up and cooed to Abby to try to talk to them. At that point Tony was about to tell them to shut up from all of the damn noise they were making but fell silent as he saw Abby trying to speak but chocked every time she got close to the answer.

Waving a hand over to her she moved slowly towards him, tears running down her face as well as the river of snot but he none the less hugged her hard. She grabbed him back just as hard and cried harder. Even though she and McGiggle went out for a period of time, he was always number one in her books, after Gibbs who was like....yeah.

He quieten her with his soft words of comfort and stroked her hair like a cat. The rest of the team too stroked her hair and whispered soft encouragements to tell them what happened and if they should or should not send Ziva on a man hunt for the bastard.

Then she magnetically ran to Gibbs who appeared around the corner. Clinging to him, she mumbled in a flurry of words what was wrong. He paused, listened and slowly decided the best possible idea to calm her down.

Pushing her down into a chair and grabbing a fist full of Kleenex, he wiped away her mascara and snot with earnest. Tilting her head up towards him, he dabbed around her eyes carefully. He could see that her eyes were in pain and red from the crying now or the whole night of crying. He also knew that she was holding it in because she knew that he was in a undercover mission.

"Okay Abby, let's go home" She shook her head no, eyes pleading for him to take her anywhere but home. "Okay, my home. I have hot chocolate and bourbon" he eased her out of the chair and guided her towards the elevator to wait in his car. Walking back to the group he barked out orders of them to go home and finish the paper work tomorrow and get a Advil to a slightly more concentrated Tony.

"Uh Gibbs" asked a voice from behind him. Rolling his eyes, he turned back and gave the speaker the look. "Uh....I or well, McGee wanted to know what's got Abby so upset. She's never like that. At all." Asked a stuttering Ziva who often wondered why Gibbs was the only man who could make her feel a strange feeling of what McGee called the 'Gibbs syndrome'.

He looked at them and shook his head. "I need to teach you all about using your brains and eyes rather than your 'feelings' all the time. Jethro died." With that, the elevator closed shut.

"...WHO?!"

Sitting in the car trying to stop crying by viciously wiping away any new tear Abby ran over that morning.

_Coming down the stairs bouncy as ever in her traditional outfit of black tight fitting pants, a red and white t-shit with her many accessories, Abby looked forward to always being woken up to Jethro waiting for her by his breakfast bowl. As she turned the corner, she was met with an unfamiliar sight._

_Jethro was nowhere in sight of his bowl. That gave her a warning bell. Sure, he was extra cuddly yesterday and stuff but that was probably because he wanted that cookie that she was sure she wasn't suppose to give him but gave it to him anyways. She moved towards where his bed would be. He didn't feel like sleeping with her last night and that was fine, she thought he was having one of his day where he was mad for no reason but just wanted to be alone._

_That should have been sign two. But it never rang quite yet till she heard Duckies words. _

'_When dogs feel that their time is approaching, they wander around to find a solitude place to quietly and sometimes painfully pass away. They want to leave the world with as much pride, dignity, respect and little sadness for their masters. You may feel offended but to them that is the last thing they would want. They want you to remember that love. I know dogs are simple in a sense, but their senses are quite the opposite'. _

_She froze. "No..." her whisper seemed louder in her small apartment. McGee let her hold the dog today because he told her about the undercover missions and that Jethro might be lonely. Running to find his other sleeping mattress she found him wheezing and barely able to catch his breath. Her heart stopped. It was the most painful thing that she has ever witnessed in her life._

_Whimpering softly and crying out for Abby to hold him, stroke his back, to feel connected to him, Jethro tried desperatly to edge closer to Abby's warmer form. She struggled to hold a scream of terror inside her already constricting throat. Her breath came in uneven beats with his already set tempo of breathing. Her heart clenched and shook so hard she thought she was having a heart attack. _

_Grabbing onto her cell quickly with shaky hands, she dial Duckies number. Getting past his mother quickly and being called a 'whoreless hooker' she finally got a chance to talk to Ducky. Quickly blurting out the scene before her in-between her gasping breaths and her ever quickening heart, Ducky finally let out a sigh after a long pause. His words struck her down. _

"_I'm so sorry my dear...it's time"_

_She said her goodbyes to Ducky and hung up the phone. Whining, she quickly returned her attention to Jethro. Cooing soft words to her baby boy, she set a soothing hand on his side, hoping some of her warmth and love would be sent into his heart and soul. Maybe he'll know that she loved him so much._

_It didn't last long and he struggled even harder and harder and her tears came faster and faster. It was then that with his last breath and whine did he finally, slowly stop breathing. She gulped in air and curled into a ball, afraid of even touching him because she knew that if she were to touch him for just a little bit, she wouldn't let him go. She sobbed quietly, hugging her knees to her chest and curled herself so tightly that she thought that she might swallow herself._

_She knew, that Jethro would have wanted her to go to work because she had a duty to protect the living and convict the evil. But even that thought couldn't cheer her up._

Abby didn't even realize that she fell asleep in Gibb's car while recalling that morning. He drove home in silence, peering over to Abby once in a while as he would see tears rolling down her face. He clenched the steering wheel harder.

As he gently dropped Abby onto his bed with a hot chocolate beside her for when she wakes up, he ran back out to get Jethro, till he was stopped by a rather strong pull. He looked down to a teary eyed Abby with hair sticking out of everywhere and a heartbreaking sound.

"Stay."

That was all he needed to hear as he slowly took off his shoes and crawled into bed beside her and let her cling to him.

"I loved him so much Gibbs"

"Hmm" he gave her a soothing kiss on her forehead and snuggled closer to each other. "Will you be here forever?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course, until you kick me to the dog house....I'll always be your Jethro."

Well! That is the 2nd chapter of the little series. I'm so sorry it took me so long but, I HAVE DONE IT!

Anyways, because this summer has been pretty good and I am getting along with my computer, I am going to be updating a lot more and quite faster than usual.

Plus, with my wonderful PLANNING skills.....I am going to be able to finish some stories that I think need to be finishing and I need to start to something new.

I'll see you guys REALLY soon okay?

Love

Yokaigurl 


End file.
